


in the wind and the rain and the sun

by izbabewoods



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dog fic, Gen, Magnus Centric, give maggy bane a great dane 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izbabewoods/pseuds/izbabewoods
Summary: It starts, as it always does, with Magnus Bane’s too big heart.





	in the wind and the rain and the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/gifts).



It starts, as it always does, with Magnus Bane’s too big heart. But it also starts with Magnus getting knocked flat on his ass after leaving the apartment of his last client of the day. Semantics.

An undignified and surprised huff leaves Magnus’ lips at the assault. He catches himself with his wrist in the end, but still lies sprawled out on damp cement with little vision of the perpetrator. Magnus can feel the magic churning in his blood; in his _soul,_ immediately on guard and already berating himself for the fall. But that’s when it happens.

Something wet and cold slides roughly up his cheek. After jerking away from the sensation, Magnus is finally graced with the sight of his attacker.

And it is none other than the tiniest, _grubbiest_ dog he has even seen.

“Oh,” he breathes, a lot relieved and a little affronted, “Hello there.”

The puppy _yips_ and Magnus’ heart clenches. He’s done for.

~

So it ends (or rather, begins) with Magnus Bane bringing the dog home.

Magnus doesn’t know how the little guy would take to portalling, so he elects to walk back to the loft. The pooch stays tucked into his jacket the whole time, his wet cold nose pressed tight into Magnus’ rib cage, occasionally bringing on fits of tickles with his rampant snuffling. Magnus wonders if that’s a sign that the dog likes him. But chalks it up to him probably just being happy to be out of the rain and somewhere warm.

Entering his apartment, Magnus is somewhat comforted by its emptiness. He is unsure how Alexander would take to a puppy and he isn’t exactly sure how to explain why he brought it home.

He extracts the creature from his jacket with careful hands. Holds him under his front legs and gages his form. A twitching moist nose. Compassionate brown eyes. A tuft of fur on his head that makes him look like he is sporting a Mohawk. Ratty fur caked with mud. Nails that are overdue for a trim. A face that makes Magnus want to melt straight into the carpet and-

“A bath” Magnus declares, “A bath for you, you heart wrenching rascal.”

The puppy doesn’t say anything. Magnus didn’t really expect it to.

And it of course turns out that the puppy _hates_ baths. Magnus doesn’t even know why he went to the effort of rolling up his sleeves because he is drenched from head to toe and so is every other thing in the bathroom. The dog shakes and struggles and barks and growls but eventually the warm water and Magnus’ kneading hands lull the dog into a quiet calm. Magnus rubs conjured dog safe shampoo into every nook and cranny and after a while, finds himself enjoying it. He laughs when the puppy sighs in defeat, slumping down into the shallow tub that Magnus has refilled about five times now. His wide brown eyes look defeated but relaxed, and Magnus feels about the same.

Once he emerges, he looks like a completely different animal. Magnus cackles as the scamp shakes the water from his fur again and rubs his tiny body into the bath mat with over-exaggerated huffs of breath. When Magnus starts assisting by towelling him dry, and the puppy’s tail starts wagging like crazy, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, Magnus knows he is absolutely screwed.

There’s no other home for the little guy now.

~

Magnus doesn’t know why he was worried. Alec is _delighted._

He has never seen Alec warm up to something so quickly and completely. It’s a little unsettling, but also a lot the most adorable thing he has even seen.

“Oh, my _god!_ ” Alec exclaims, _exclaims,_ “Look at you!”

The puppy _preens_ under his boyfriend’s attention and Alec and the dog spend a good twenty minutes rough housing on Magnus’ Persian entry rug. Alec’s body dwarfs the tiny puppy’s stature and Magnus devotes most of his time worrying that the poor creature is going to be flattened into a new welcome mat under Alec’s weight. But the dog is _thrilled_ with the attentiveness, yipping and barking and jumping and bounding until the poor thing is just about all worn out.

Alec and Magnus retire to the couch then, the puppy fast asleep in the cradle of Alec’s legs. Alec grins up at Magnus, pressing a short smacking kiss to his jaw as he snuggles further into Magnus’ side.

“So, what are you naming him?”

~

Magnus decides on Pablo, like the fox in the cartoon that Madzie watched when she and Catarina visited last. When he tells Madzie on the phone, she squeals so loud he loses function of an ear drum for the better part of half an hour. He struggles to hear Cat making plans for their next visit to see “ _this adorable dog of yours”._

Magnus might have gone overboard a little since making it Official. He has six different types of dog food, four dog beds, enough chew toys to potentially equip an entire animal shelter, and two collars (purple and red) with cute little steel bone tags that spell P-A-B-L-O followed by a little paw print.

“Pablo Diablo!” Magnus calls, banging a knife against the dogs’ wet food dish as Alec finishes straining tonight’s pasta, “Dinner time!”

He grins at the sound of his puppy raising his head from the couch, which makes his dog tag tinkle against the metal of his collar and causes Magnus to break out into laughter as the rambunctious tyke skates along the kitchen tiles in his haste to get to Magnus and the promise of supper.

Magnus fights to school his expression into something sterner.

“Sit,” he commands, eyebrows raised, “Pablo, sit.”

And Pablo does.

Before Magnus can react, Alec beats him to the praise.

“What a good boy, Pabs,” Alec says with his crooked smile, crouching down to scratch behind his ears just like Pablo likes, “You’re learning so fast!”

Magnus’ heart clenches for probably the eightieth time that day.

~

From then on, they become the terrific trio. The triumphant triad, if you will. Magnus and Alec are now Magnus, Alec, and Pablo. Pablo goes running with Alec in the mornings. Then running with Magnus in the afternoons. Forces them to buy new pairs of shoes every week because boots and sneakers are apparently better toys than store bought ones. Accompanies them on their dates strolling through central park. Wedges himself into every available gap their bodies make. Whines inelegantly when either of them leaves the loft. Finds his way into the hearts of practically every single person he comes across.

And he doesn’t stop growing.

“We need a bigger bed,” Alec murmurs sleepily into Magnus’ chest one morning, eyes glancing down to Pablo sprawled across the entire width of Magnus’ mattress.

“Hmm,” Magnus hums, lips at Alec’s temple, speech refusing to cooperate with him at this hour.  

Pablo huffs and noses at their joined feet under the sheets.

“I wonder how much bigger he’ll get,” Magnus murmurs, before falling back into unconsciousness.

~

“Considering he is a Great Dane,” Izzy declares later that week, stretched along the floor to rub at Pablo’s belly “I’d say a _lot_ bigger.”

Magnus sighs, rubbing his fingers into his temples, “Trust me to rescue a dog that will one day become the size of a damned horse.”

Alec whistles lowly, his nose still buried in his book, “We are definitely gonna need a bigger bed.”

Pablo _woofs_.

Magnus looks at the dog. Tongue half way out his mouth and eyes bright, paws stretched up toward the ceiling as Izzy pretends to blow raspberries on his belly.

Really, Magnus wouldn’t care if Pablo turned out to be the size of a house. And sure, he takes up space and bruises ribs and is never lacking energy and keeps Magnus (and Alec) on their toes all the damn time.

But when Magnus is continually greeted after long exhausting days by his horse sized dog bowling him over at the front door for wet scratching kisses? Well it’s the best kind of déjà vu.

**Author's Note:**

> [pablo the little red fox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Xol05wCCFo) was my favourite show when i was a kid
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr !](http://www.izzybabewoods.tumblr.com)


End file.
